


姐夫（bkpp）

by CHAXI111



Category: bkpp
Genre: BKPP - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAXI111/pseuds/CHAXI111
Summary: 姐夫文学撩拨着搞背徳黄色（后面会解释友情出演pine姐
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, 马群耀/林祎凯
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

我叫马群耀，现在穿着西装别着花，特别紧张地站在红毯一角。  
因为今天是我亲姐姐出嫁的日子。

父亲、母亲都握着我姐姐的手，不舍地拭泪，可我却默默跟在身后，撇开了姐姐温柔的目光。  
我紧闭着嘴，调整着呼吸频率，但沉重的气声还是在鼻尖起伏、颤抖。我努力地控制心肺，放空着眼睛，试图让自己看着轻松一点，但话筒的声音在空气中嗡嗡划开，讲话声填满了大堂，却填不满我一直吞咽口水的喉管。我手心汗湿，手指不安地搅动着，短短的指甲掐不住肉，只能在指腹上刮弄，弄得心里又急又痒。

幸好，这时亲戚过来拎着酒杯笑嘻嘻地让我喝。  
“这孩子躲这呢！看到姐姐嫁人了，伤心呢？”

白酒在口腔滚动了一圈，直冲冲呛进了嗓子，我憋住了咳嗽声，硬生生把苦酒咽了进来，再从脊椎开始到后背一路炸起汗。

“咱弟啊，我什么时候能吃到你的酒啊？你现在不找对象，以后怎么办？”

以后怎么办？

我尴尬地擦了擦额角不存在的冷汗，露出了一个僵硬的微笑，眼神虚心地故意飘忽，但身上的其他感官却又一次不由自主地涌向台上的人。

台上的男人长得俊俏，斯斯文文地拿着话筒讲话，无非是对亲戚担保未来一定会对姐姐好之类的场面话。那男人看着面善，知礼数，还有些腼腆，看着是会对姐姐好的那种。

但我就是听着不痛快，看着不顺眼。

喝进去的酒味从胃里烧了上来，烧到嗓子时，只觉得如鲠在喉，糊了喉咙，说不出话。烧到舌头时，口腔唾液分泌，辣辣地疼，紧咬住舌尖。烧到眼睛时…我甚至感觉我几乎要哭出来了。

我憋住了这不知名的眼泪，对自己突然的矫情感到恶心。  
荒唐，离谱。  
我简直是个变态，是个怂包。

台上的男人讲完了话下了台，看到我落单在这，细心地端着酒水过来找我攀谈。

“阿耀？怎么不去坐呀？”他醉了五分，温柔地笑着，跟我说话很是亲昵的样子。

别套近乎了，我跟你才不熟。

我面无表情，装出一副很冷漠的样子，在心里恶狠狠地挖苦他，告诉这位上门女婿要认清自己的地位。

他打了一个小小的酒嗝，然后不好意思地拍了拍我的肩膀，眼尾泛红。  
我又没有忍住，看了他的眼睛。

“阿耀别紧张，叫我林哥就行了。”

我默默嗤笑一声，心里喊着“哦！林祎凯。”

“毕竟以后我、pine，还有你，就是一家人了。”

眉毛挑起，我模棱两可地勾了勾嘴角，心中却一股无名火怒起。  
但我最气我的还是我自己，气我这个傻逼心绪不定胡思乱想。

他没仔细琢磨我表情，看到了我身后的亲戚，就走过去了。

愤怒过后我感觉我莫名失落，还有委屈。  
感觉命运不小心让我错过了什么东西，就好像上帝在跟我开一个天大的玩笑。

我是不是应该要听自己的实话，再让自己听话…  
妈的，怎么办，没人告诉我对姐夫一见钟情该怎么办啊！

我嗅到了空气中微微的酒精味，鼻腔中是辛辣混合着甜香。

我想，我应该是喝多了。

卫生间的灯光是白色的，晃得刺眼。毕竟这是新房，还没习惯。  
是我姐，我上门姐夫，还有我的新房。

想到这我心里有点恶心。

门阻隔了花园里的酒席，却阻隔不了飘上了的笑声，听着更烦。

“哐哐”  
门被敲响。

我关了灯走出卫生间，打开房门。  
居然是林祎凯。

“姐夫？你来这干吗？”  
妈的别来烦我了。

林祎凯瞪大了眼睛看着我，脸颊红红的，嘴唇沾了酒液、淌到下巴，水淋淋的。  
跟被谁亲过似的。

“阿耀你在啊？我来楼上躲躲酒，来你房间打扰了。”

“进来吧。”我听到我这么说。  
林祎凯微微一笑，进来坐到了床上。

我锁了门，为了帮他躲酒。

他坐在我的床上，不经意地抖了抖弄湿的领口，手指解开扣子，晾开锁骨，转过头疑惑又无辜地盯着我。

我没有听清他讲了什么，只是盯着他殷红湿润的嘴唇出神。

后来我才知道，原来一切的一见钟情，都是见色起意。


	2. 姐夫②

我打开了电视，电视里放着广告，我目不转睛。

林祎凯躺在我的床上摆弄手机，安静缓慢地呼吸着。我的视角正好能看到他顺着床沿垂下的小腿，裤脚蹭起，露出了西装袜，长筒的丝滑布料顺着裤筒伸向了更深的腿肉，我想到林祎凯雪白的手臂和肩颈，不由自主地往布料里面遐想，想着他脱了外裤，黑色的长袜包裹着纤细的小腿，再往上更是白花花的腿肉，说不定内侧还被衣料磨得发红，腰上腿侧还印着浅浅的勒痕。

我吞了吞口水，眼神晦涩，假装自然地掏了根烟出来，叼着点着了火。吞了一口烟雾，熏得我喉咙发痒。

林祎凯的声音从后背懒懒散散地响起：“给一口。”

我心里一紧，呛了口烟，咳嗽声带出了眼泪，烟味钻进了我的鼻腔，弄得我脸色发红，但更多的还是羞耻，像青春期第一次抽烟的男孩。

他自顾自地坐起身子，伸手拿过了我指间的烟，对着尚有温度的尾部轻轻地印上唇，抿住、抬眼。再是收紧了脸颊，深深吸了一口烟，在喉间滚了一圈，缓缓吐出来。烟雾中我看到了他朦胧的眼，透明的水光覆盖着微微放大的瞳孔，烟雾袅袅地在他眼中飘过，撩拨着被烟熏得颤抖的睫毛。

他的眼仁正对上我，我立刻避开了他的目光，像是一个深陷泥潭的人突然清醒过来一样，后怕不已。

身边的人一旦动起来就完全剥夺了我的感官。  
林祎凯舔了舔嘴角，把烟放回了我的指间，手尖轻轻擦过我的关节，透露着微微凉意，我收紧了手，一下一下抖掉烟蒂。被触碰到的地方暴露在空气中发烫，像被打火一样。

一缕细烟从烟头飘上，撩得我眼眶发红。我想叼住烟尾，放到嘴边时想起印上去的柔软的唇瓣，我垂下眼皮，对着烟尾烙上了唇印，这时余光瞄到林祎凯盯着我笑得迷离，我心跳兀地加速，嘴唇收紧，狠狠地咬了一口烟尾。

烟草的撩人香气在方寸间滚动，而方才吞下去的那口烟却在我心口滚动。

我朝他的笑眼挑了挑眉，声音发哑：“你不适合抽烟，结婚了以后少抽点。”

林祎凯不以为然，全当小孩子在挑衅。他纤细的手指轻松抢过我的烟，烟管衬得他手指细长精致，衬得那枚戒指亮晶晶的，晃我的眼。他盯着我，故意咬上了那块齿痕，抽了一口，烟雾吐在我脸上，性感得要命。

我挑了挑眉，主动拿过他递上来的，他一口，我一口，两个人坐在床头默契地分享这根烟。但对我而言，这好像是在分享他的吻，我沉醉其中，唇舌间不像被烟雾撩拨，像是在咀嚼烟草，我的神经被拨动得失了神，兴奋感刺激着我的大脑皮层，但这背徳的可怜幸福又让我止不住的恼火。

林祎凯坐在我旁边，好像又近了一点。他叠着腿，皮鞋尖蹭着裤脚，手在床上撑出一个浅浅的凹陷。他按灭了烟火，把烟头丢进了垃圾桶，突然问起我的话。

“阿耀，你觉得你姐跟我结婚，开心吗？”  
他顿了顿，笑盈盈地看着我。

我没觉得这是什么人生感叹，看着他忍不住翘起的嘴唇，总觉得他在打什么坏主意。

我含糊道：“想做什么就做什么呗，还想反悔啊？”

林祎凯看样子没仔细听我的话，醉态三分，怕是还憋了三分，晃晃悠悠地往我床上躺，我看他迷糊的样子，没话可说，侧过身帮他脱掉鞋子休息。他一点也不安分，迷糊中还踹了我一脚，自己蹬掉了皮鞋。我好气地拽住了他胡乱动作的脚踝，揪着他往床中躺。

林祎凯不知道在咕哝什么，发出无意识的模糊音节。我坏心思地挠了挠他的脚心，眼前的人眯着眼睛挣扎起来，嘴里呜呜咽咽的。我忍不住握紧了他的足尖，强行拉开他绷紧的脚背，再死死掐住他的脚踝，故意逗弄着痒肉。看到他在我身下颤抖，我简直兴奋地不行。

林祎凯睁开了水雾的眼睛，委委屈屈地看着我，奶里奶气地喊着阿耀。

我看着他瘫软的身体，心里直发愣，不由得紧张起来，我知道那是心虚。

林祎凯瘫软在身侧的手突然揪住了我的领带，我猝不及防地被他拉了下去，一个湿润的吻覆盖在我唇上，这一刻我瞪大眼睛，难捱的欲望一下子从脊椎一路炸起，手掐住了他的手，搂上他的脖子，压着他深深吻下去。

舌尖撬开了他的唇齿，往更里深入，没有技巧，只有压抑不住的兴奋，我疯狂地掠夺他的气息，而他柔软的舌头舔得我下体发硬，我用虎牙咬住了他的下唇，隔着裤子顶弄着他的胯部，恼火和羞耻都变成了叛逆的行动。

楼下是欢庆的酒席，而新郎却在我身下和我接吻。

林祎凯的呜咽声堵在了喉咙，浓密的睫毛被眼泪沾湿，贴在眼角。我用指腹抹去他嘴角的津液，再吻上那点勾心的泪痣。

林祎凯微张红润的唇，乖顺地陷在被子里，醉意迷离地看着我。

我掐住他手腕的那只手往上摸，压着他的婚戒，十指紧扣。

太好了，我们都不是好人。


	3. 姐夫③

上帝总是喜欢开玩笑，喜欢把你捆绑在栏杆、座椅上，让你舒舒服服地晒着日光或者温柔地伺候你的肌肉，再把你心中向往的幸福放你眼前晃荡，就像逗猫棒一样。

可是有些人就是会拒绝掉舒适的惰性，像只龇牙咧嘴的野猫，挣扎着撕扯掉禁锢。

于是上帝不得不将他们弃养。

所以某种程度上野性带来的还是坏处，而乖乖听话也能带来好处。

我躺在一边，睁大了眼睛看着面前的人，那人睡得熟，可爱、纯洁、愉悦，有着像婴儿一样圆圆粉粉的脸颊。

林祎凯睡着了，在接吻后又醉又晕，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

我觉得我应该吻醒他，教训他，操/干他。  
但是我却胆怯地收手了。

刚才的热吻就像是冲动的纯粹产物，带着半分醉态，荒谬得让我想哭泣。但我没资格露出脆弱受害的面庞，因为我也罪恶地想象着他的丑态，想揪着他的发，掐着他的脸，让他大声地哭喊出他也和我一样，想他忏悔自己对我所做的勾引，想他哄好我姐姐后来和我深吻，想他雌伏在我身下，膜拜我的生/殖/器/官。

就算一起被关进棺材，活埋地下，最后的那口氧气我也要用来和他接吻，和他在罪孽和爱中沉沦。

我的手不受控制地伸进了裤子里，炽热的手心揉着发硬的性器，指间还有着他手指的余温，那枚戒指的烙印仿佛还抵在我的无名指上。我又硬了几分。拉开拉链，咬着后槽牙撸动着柱身，马眼收缩，我大口喘着气，眼睁睁地看着白色淫靡的液体射在了他的西装裤上，黑色的布料下显眼又色情，我的大脑神经兴奋地颤抖不停。

这算是喜服吧。

感情就是一摊黏黏糊糊难舍难分的混合液体，在恼火和冲动退却后，我反差地开始悲伤，这份悲伤让我更加心痛了，因为这证明了我是真的爱上了他。我也想在阳光下热烈地爱他，想让他幸福地被我爱着，而不是让他感受到同样的悲伤和痛苦。

我开始害怕，害怕这份浓烈的爱把我燃烧，更害怕把我爱的人燃烧。我不想让他和我一样罪恶和羞耻，甚至比我还更疼更赤裸裸地钉死在耻辱柱上。

但我更害怕的是那个意义不明的吻，这让我本想大声默念爱人的心尴尬地停了下来，像光速奔驰的船舱炸裂，玻璃割在我身上，细细地流着血，而我却一动不敢动，不知道任何细微的动作留给我的结果是被舱外的人发现并拯救，还是血流而尽，沉默而死。

楼下的婚礼闹声一下下地啄食着我的心肝，纵使它已经被割裂成两瓣。凯撒的骰子已经骰出去了，而我就像输酒的人，看着参差的点数，灌下了一杯又一杯的高度烈酒，喝下去的液体从眼眶流出。

其实我荒唐得像真的喝醉了撒酒疯的男人，但我毫不后悔。

我擦干净了我爱的人，小心翼翼地牵上了他的手，指间摸了摸那枚带温度的戒指，顿了顿，轻柔地摘下。

我想给自己戴上看看，但尺码太小了，卡在关节处，不敢戴了。怕是戴不下去，摘不出来。

我悄悄地给林祎凯戴回了戒指，像虔诚的新郎给新娘戴上婚戒一般，就像我今天在台下亲眼看到的。

我不喜欢这个“回”字，我希望我是唯一一个能给他戴戒指的人。

我牵着他的手，闭上了眼睛。

片刻后我睁开了眼睛，用被子盖住我和他牵住的手，然后再合上了眼。

我像一团混沌的云，从高高的天上被上帝抛下，看着越来越远的洁白云层，我害怕地挣扎了起来，我发现我变成了黑色，电闪雷鸣，像是白色羊群中的黑羊，远远地被族群排斥在外。我下起了雨，分镜头的羊也叫唤了出声，我发现我更害怕我自己的动静了。我从空中坠落，跌在柔软的棉絮，弹力把我往上抛弃，我再深深陷进去。我染黑了棉絮。我踏实落地了，我贴在地面下着雨。

我醒了。

清晨的阳光从透明纱窗照射过来，房内空气透彻干净，我睡在亮堂堂的玻璃反光底下。我心想，我一定要把这玩意换成加厚不透光防音的。

我懵着头脑下了床，换衣，洗漱。瞄了眼楼下，婚礼现场已经收拾得一干二净，仿佛做了个梦。而身边的人也消失的无影无踪，没有温度也没有凹陷。

我有点麻木。

打开门，楼下有细微响声，我拖着鞋下楼，看到了一副温馨家人共吃早饭的场景，我姐还有我姐夫，他俩在等我吃早饭。我冷静地打了声招呼坐下吃饭，一切如常，除了那声“阿耀”叫的我头皮发麻。

我更加麻木了，现在最美好的事可能真的是我昨天做了一场梦吧。

其实我现在觉得他俩也挺麻木，结婚第二天跟结婚八百年一样毫无情趣，不应该度个蜜月或者非常新鲜非常期待地欢迎新生活吗。

草莓果酱依旧甜得发腻，而林祎凯还认认真真地用小勺子给面包片涂料，我艰难地咽了口面包，跟往常一样听着我姐对手机大吼今天股市如何操蛋，感觉耳朵要起茧。

突然我的小腿被轻轻蹭了一下。

一口面包噎在嗓子里，我惊起一声鸡皮疙瘩，下意识拿起面前的杯子喝了口咖啡咽进去。喝完咖啡才想起来这俩没心没肺的根本没给我倒水。我面不改色地把林祎凯的咖啡杯放了回去，假装什么都没发生，无论是桌上还是桌下。

可我那恼人的姐夫还是冷静地用小腿蹭了蹭我，我抬眼看去，觉得自己一个这么受了情伤的人好委屈，连放弃这份爱的资格都没有。

林祎凯吸引到我的注意力，丢了个轻浮的眼神过来，睫毛扇了扇，向我侧过头。

我不情不愿地凑过耳朵，听听我姐夫新婚第一天到底要对我这弟弟说什么。

轻声的气音在我耳边轻飘飘地说道：“你昨晚对着我撸管撸挺嗨呀。”


	4. 姐夫④

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 采口口的小姑娘～

那一刹那我脑子“嗡”地一下炸了，我承认我没有本事去迎接林祎凯这句话。

金属勺子蘸满了瑰红色的甜蜜酱料，蹭着罐口叮咚作响。细小轻盈的声音勾的我头昏脑胀，总觉得这是他在故意戏弄。

我不敢回话，低下头用叉子一下一下压着煎蛋，看着蛋液流出，心中的羞耻像是被戳破一样。

我还是没忍住去瞟他。

好在他也没有过多纠缠，只是轻蔑地挑了挑眉，眼尾也跟着上挑，带着那颗明艳的痣。睫毛在清晨的光线中搔刮着空气中的尘埃，沉静、自然，像只是享受早饭的软面包一样，愉悦也只是为微小的生活趣味。

我面红耳赤，想到昨晚那双湿润流泪的多情眸，不敢再看，但还是不甘心地生气起来。姐姐就在我俩旁边，而他却毫不在意地戏弄我，我已然自责又痛苦，辗转了半个晚上，但他就像没有一丝忏悔之意的登徒子。

想到这我虚心地吞了口口水，昨晚的登徒子应该是我才对。

林祎凯丢下小勺，笑盈盈地盯着姐姐跟她谈话，再是小口张开，不经意露出一小排牙和小巧的舌尖，淡然地啃了口面包。粘腻的草莓果酱沾到了嘴唇和嘴角，再被殷红的舌尖舔走。

唇珠、舌尖、牙齿，柔软的、温热的、动情的…这些都曾予我深吻。

我看着他，只觉口中的面包干涩难咽，颇不是滋味。

他又瞟了我一眼，眼珠转向我，带着从被窝里钻出的舒适懒散味道，透明纯净的眼中带着迷人的水光。他眨眼睛，含着笑意，闪动着眼里的光晕，连睫毛也被撑开了一个圆润的弧度，再和下睫毛轻贴了一下，煽动了我的呼吸，让我的视线纠葛着大脑，目不转睛地盯着他的一颦一笑。

我才发现我张开了嘴发着呆，一副鬼迷日眼的冷脸样。

我抿紧了唇，面色郁结地灌下了他的咖啡，把椅子随便踢近了桌子，挥了挥手，走上楼。

背后他俩在看我，也许等我上楼之后我姐会抱怨我一早臭脸脾气大，也许林祎凯会安静听着不作评论，再狡猾地记住我的幼稚。

我打开了房间窗户，空气里是花园的草木香气，还有裹挟着飘走的苦涩味道。

那是可能昨夜的烟，更可能是我的错觉。

我吸了吸鼻子，脑子里没有了下楼时的混沌麻木，凉风从窗户吹进来，从鼻腔灌进我发热的大脑。

我沮丧地发现我自己平复不下来了，烟火气息从鼻腔到心口，噼里啪啦像炮仗一样烧得我五脏肺腑火辣辣地疼。像一个心高气傲的人突然打了败仗，被剥夺了尊严和爱意，而敌方还交叠着腿，笑眯眯地看着面前赤裸的俘虏，用踩踏炮火的皮鞋尖碾过对方翘起的阴/茎，看着他在痛苦之中兴奋、喘息。

但其实他只用了一个眼神而已。

我坐了下来，急忙想要找点什么东西让我看上去有事情忙一样。电脑桌面还没刷新几下，楼下大门就开了。

我探头探脑看过去，林祎凯懒懒散散地换着拖鞋，在我姐的催促下，挽着她的胳膊，两人一起匆匆出了门。他踏着洒满阳光的石砖，而我的心却顶替了粉碎的尘土，被烘烤出恼人的焦躁。

我知道我现在脸色肯定不好看。

林祎凯完全不像表面的无辜，我在爱上他之前应该早就发现的：他顶着一张清秀干净的脸，尽做一些残忍的事——比如诱惑我。  
他肯定是翘着小箭头尾巴的恶魔，或者是傲气冷淡的家猫，而他上扬、浓艳的眼睛就暴露了这一事实。

想到他媚态的眼睛，我心慌一阵，燥热一阵。

我在恨上他之前应该早就发现的：我爱惨了他漫不经心的磨人劲。

今夜月色皎洁，圆圆亮亮的一块不知道在哪片崖径上攀爬。我陷在沙发上盖着毛毯，看着越来越模糊的电视，几乎要困死过去。

想到这里，我就真的睡着了。

等我再从窸窸窣窣的吵闹声中找回意识，天已经昏黑得快要垂下来了。我动了动，耳边有细微的水声，还有电视声也没停歇。我闭上了睁开一丝缝隙的眼睛，只想捂在毛毯里温存温存。

如果不是一个温热的东西摸索着蹭上来的话。

我彻底清醒了。

林祎凯躺在我对面，揪了我一半毛毯，盖住了自己腿，他看到我醒了之后朝我露出了一个礼貌的微笑。

我睁大了圆亮的眼睛，不敢置信地转头看过去，我姐敷着面膜，泡着泡脚桶，眼睛上还盖着黄瓜片，戴着耳机舒舒服服地摊着听歌，就差感叹人生如此美好了。

我睡懵了，醒来更懵，肌肤的触感令我发昏。

林祎凯和我面对面各躺一边，双腿交叠，光滑的小腿抵着我的大腿，皮肉紧贴，捂的热乎乎的。

他划弄着手机，不知道在弄什么娱乐软件。

我不敢出声也不敢动，脊背发凉，下体发热。

我下了好大的决心，伸进手指骚刮了一下林祎凯的脚背，他好似知趣地撤退了，但还没等我喘一口气，他温热的脚尖又再次抵上了我的下体。让我微微叉开腿，隔着裤子，调皮地用圆润的脚趾碾压、揉蹭着我的性器。

我瞟了一眼旁边迷迷糊糊的亲姐，大腿肌肉紧张地绷起，往对面递过去一个慌张的眼神。

这份慌张主要是因为我硬了。

隔着宽松的家居短裤，硬得发疼。

林祎凯完全没有搭理我的眼色，他一副躺的舒舒服服的样子，放下了手机，盯着电视广告出神，但毛毯下依旧色情地慢慢摩挲着我翘起的阴茎。

我其实不喜欢在短裤里高潮，也不喜欢被人踩着采精。

我脑中一阵眩晕，但这并不是恐慌发作。


	5. 姐夫⑤

我惊讶于林祎凯能如此漫不经心地勾起我的性/欲，仿佛他只是在搔挠猫的下巴或者逗弄含羞草的叶片，前者能眯着眼睛咕噜，后者则蜷缩起来闭着眼。

而我却比这两者下流得多。

就像他跟我说的一样，我只是弟弟。

后生可以比任何人都怯懦纯情，也可以比任何人都冲动敢爱。我没有丰富的经验，也不会使用花哨的技巧，但正因为这样，才能直愣愣地出其不意，比对方更恶劣地陪他戏耍。

我确实这么做了：坏脾气地、恼火地禁锢住他的脚踝，拇指抵着凸出的骨头，四指牢牢地掐紧了纤细的一带。我的手心被捂得滚烫，先桎梏着他的肢体再是肌肤相贴，薄薄的一层皮肉下，我几乎能抚摸到他的骨骼起伏、他的血液流动，我的血液温度从我手心涌进了他的皮肉里，交融着爱欲的沸腾气压。

林祎凯不由得看了我一眼，轻轻地、淡淡地，一下撩得我火起。

我朝姐姐的方向屈起一腿，支撑出一个狭窄的活动空间，再轻轻悄悄拉下了睡裤的皮筋，隔着薄薄的一层屏障，赤裸地暴露出自己的野心。

没有了衣料禁锢的性器立刻弹起，龟头甩在他的脚心，那是我搔弄过的、柔嫩的一块软肉。

林祎凯小腿往回缩了一下，很小，但被我敏锐地捕捉到了。毕竟我还记得昨晚我压着他搔痒时他在我身下是如何颤抖呜咽的。

猎物的挣扎感让我兴奋不已——即使我半合双眼，面无表情，和他一起盯着电视广告沉默。这其实也是一大遗憾，遗憾我不能去窥探毯下的细嫩皮肉，不能去目睹我肖想整夜的白皙大腿、覆着浅色青筋的削瘦足背，还有那从不见天日的雪白足心——作为私密敏感的部位却包裹在黑袜里晃荡在我眼前。

我用另一只手抵着阴茎根部，手指摸着自己那活对准了他脚心一下下地顶弄、磨蹭，再用马眼抵着足弓，画出一道湿润淫靡的线条。这让我想起了往日看的黄片，片里的男人喜欢握着阴/茎，用龟头上下磨蹭女人的阴唇，这是一个插入前的信号，总能让片里那些女人放浪得晃屁股。

但我想操的并不是一个女人。

想到这我简直硬得要死，口中吸着凉气，按住了身上强忍颤抖的男人。

铃口流水，从柔软的足心一路起伏，淌到了脚后跟。我又想到早餐时他拖着拖鞋，圆圆小小的后跟露在拖鞋外摩擦着边缘，浅浅地红了一块，而前端则勾着拖鞋晃荡，晃荡过来蹭我的小腿。

这才叫放浪。

我抬着柱身一路向上，顶弄到圆润的脚趾，像在揉按猫咪的肉垫一般。我抬眼看着林祎凯的表情：他侧着脸看屏幕，半张脸在灯光下斑驳陆离，靠近我的半张脸则陷入黑暗，隐晦迷离。但他的眉间在颤抖，眼睑眯着，睫毛扑闪得像只被抓住一侧翅膀的蝶。

我像受了莫大的激励，越发得寸进尺地猥/亵着他的足尖。前段吐出的粘稠体液淌进了他的足缝，我摩擦着趾缝之间，起伏的缝隙蹭得我兴奋得紧，但狭小的距离只能让我插入一个圆润的弧度。我掐着他脚踝的手顺着足背一路向上，包裹住他柔软的脚趾强行按揉着我的龟头。我用力地掐着他的脚尖把他往我方向拉，直到脚跟靠上我的囊袋，直到柱身整根抵着他的脚心跳动。

不记得磨蹭了多久，我涨痛的阴茎抵着他的足尖射出了精液，射精过程比我想象得漫长，我几乎是被完全浸泡在断断续续不断吐精的强烈快感中，鸡皮疙瘩一路起来，爽得双唇颤抖。这是从未体验过的兴奋快感，这甚至还只是个甜头。

林祎凯绷紧了脚背，脚趾蜷缩。腥味液体黏黏糊糊沾湿了他的足尖、足缝，湿答答地从透明的指甲流到精致脆弱的足背，顺着青筋的脉络亲密地往下淌。

我想到了被狮子咬住后颈的鹿，它们纤细的足踝也是在禁锢中徒劳地颤抖。

我知味地摸上了他的小腿，抚摸着滑嫩温热的皮肉，掐揉上柔嫩之处。

林祎凯摩挲着手机外壳，翻过了手机从容地敲敲点点。他的身体正在我手下战栗。冷色的手机光线打在他的脸上，透露出绯红的颜色，而眼中却水盈盈地折射着光点。

我是一直没有注意到电视在播什么的，泡脚桶按摩时间到了，我姐伸了个懒腰，硬要换个台说不看广告。她也没看多久，把遥控扔给我，擦了脚就没趣地上了楼。

我在突如其来的沉默中不知所措，尴尬地看着林祎凯。

他瞪了我一眼，飞快地扔给我那一半毛毯，踩着拖鞋晃晃悠悠上了楼。

我看着他逃一般的背影，心里从未如此愉悦过。

那双拖鞋，明天应该是见不到他穿了。

我收拾好了东西，上楼睡觉。楼梯口拐弯，经过我姐和他的房间，听到了隐隐约约的笑声。

那是他的笑声，带着撒娇的意味，亲昵得紧。

我站在门口，愣了很久。


	6. 姐夫⑥

我发现我可能还不够了解林祎凯。

第一次见面时他足以迷惑对手的亲和力就会率先潜入对方意识。点头、微笑、腼腆的沉默和不经意间透露出的小脾气都狡猾地占领了我的大脑，我的一切思考都溺在了一见钟情的巨大冲击下。

从第一眼开始，我的心就爬上了埃舍尔的楼梯，吃力且永不停歇。

但他依旧保持着原先的脚步，有条不紊地继续他的生活。

就像是身居高位的人垂下头来哄狗，而我还摇着尾巴趴在他脚下，仰着头去够近在咫尺的诱饵。刚舔舐到一口，知晓了从未尝试的美味后，他就变了心思，随手远远地抛走了。

我躺在床上，听着外面闷声的鸟叫，想要放空脑子。但我一闭上眼，林祎凯的脸就出现在我眼前——放大的、自带慢动作的，一遍又一遍倒带。等我再睁开眼，看着天花板，我的灵魂却又不由自主地飘向了那个房间，我仿佛可以穿过墙壁，轻飘飘地紧贴天花板去俯瞰，去残忍地探究姐夫的幸福婚姻。这让我被自己的龌龊想法厌弃到几乎作呕，同时心脏也被一层层剥开，诡秘的、纯情的质问着我的魂灵，敲打着我建立至今的原则观。

我本以为婚礼归国是一个回归家庭的幸福转折，没想到是一个溺毙爱人的痛苦囚牢。

我对孤单的深夜缴械投降，于是我彻夜不眠。

手机屏幕照着我麻木的脸，我像个疲惫的旅人，认命一般从边角一点点寻找丢失的时光碎片。

圈里人没人不知道林家小少爷，除了我。

林祎凯漂亮又知趣，抬眼含笑，受着宠爱在温室里养到大，十八岁一过就从酒局混到夜店，每次都矜贵地翘腿坐在一边，从不入眼搭讪，也从不放下身段。一众太子爷哄他下气氛，他也只是轻轻柔柔露出笑，再轻轻抬口酒。有人再劝，他单人能给人灌倒，再有不长眼的，那就是少数触霉头的，能被林少爷从头到脚泼一脸。

我的姐姐pine就和他一起这样坐在边角，同样举着杯子，从夜店陪到了酒局，泼的酒也从一杯变成了两杯。

于是他们顺理成章地结婚了，稍弱的林家答应了让小儿子来做上门女婿，对这场外人皆知、内人习惯的陪伴做了所谓美满的回应。

我锁了手机，口中满是苦涩。

林祎凯简直就像只躺在角落里晃尾巴的猫，不能抱也不能挠。这种人就是过分聪明，比谁都合群，比谁都清冷，对着目标不偏不倚地能找着最轻松的路线，再冷温吞、精准地捕获一切事物。

我又发散思维，想到了海滩上的贝螺类生物，通体带着瑰丽的荧光，浅浅地睡在沙石上晒着太阳，水浪抚过，镀上一层亮闪的釉色。有人想探究，坚硬的外壳就把他拒之门外，有人想捡拾，毒性的尖刺就能让之毙命。众人都远远地踩着与它身下同样的沙土来驻足欣赏，留下同样又短暂的浅浅凹印。

窗外的鸟叫声清脆起来，天亮了。

房间外的声音也渐渐苏醒，我听到我姐姐的声音，她开了房门，对着林祎凯大声说着什么，好像是揪他起床。林祎凯沉默了半天，洗完澡赤脚走下了楼——毕竟我没有听到拖鞋的声音。

接着又是一天的早饭，循环的第二次，跟做噩梦一样。

不过这次我没下去，可能是在赌气。

我发着呆，睁着发红的眼睛，静静听着楼下动静。

我姐姐又出门了，林祎凯赤脚抵着木制楼梯，懒懒散散地爬回了房间，没了动静，兴许又是睡了。

别墅里突然一下静得可怕，只有我如雷鼓一般的心跳声。

我怕是脑供血不足了，思考力度不够，赌的气也憋了回去，身体却直愣愣地坐起来，麻痹的四肢也奇迹般的复苏，像是被操纵一般走出了房门。

我热烈又悲切的爱欲又回到了我的身体，像流水一样，被对面房间的引力相吸，在我的躯壳里不停汹涌翻滚。

我打开房门，那张宽大的婚床上，林祎凯抱着被子睡得昏沉。居家短裤蹭起一边，那双我日夜肖像的白腿缠着被子不放，交叠着抵出肉感的弧度。

比我的遐想更加情色，简直白得晃眼，以至于裸露的大腿边缘显出一条极浅的粉色痕迹，纤细的足踝侧面也有两道泛青的印痕。这前者也许是布料摩擦，而后者则肯定是我昨晚留下的指痕。

我视线下移，莹白瘦削的足抵着被单，温顺地垂下。我庆幸自己知道这其中的柔软和细腻，毕竟亵玩比远观更懂趣味。

我锁上了房门，现在能听到自己的呼吸声，也听到自己的心声：

此时不做，更待何时？


	7. 姐夫⑦

我拨开了百叶窗上的插销，斑驳的阳光覆盖在林祎凯身上，薄薄地为雪白皮肉铺上一层蕾丝光晕，细碎地镶嵌在肌理中闪闪发光。

他皱了皱眉，带动粉色的关节蜷缩起身体，再是静谧的呼吸。

被单的另一侧有睡过的痕迹，我鬼使神差走了过去，膝盖抵着另一个人的睡痕，蹑手蹑脚。我并不想吵醒他，只是渴望肌肤紧贴，想先吻醒他的眼睛，像清晨爬上床的大型犬，晃动着尾巴，翘首盼着主人来收容自己的崭新一天。

我吻上了他圆润精致的肩头，带着虔诚的神圣感——即使内里罪大恶极。

等到我往下吻上那颗迷人的小痣时，林祎凯迷迷糊糊转醒了。他眯着眼睛，伸手轻柔地推搡着我的胸膛，但在我看来这就是半推半就。我多么希望的心跳能顺着手心传递过去，又害怕我烫伤他青葱一般的指尖，毕竟那本应该被我牵在手里，或是一根一根细吻过去。

他睁开了眼睛，彩虹色的光线交织在羽睫边缘，纤长的睫毛一簇簇地拥着多情的眼眸，好似神的眷顾。近距离下，我能看到缓缓放大的瞳孔，像扶桑花盛开一般。

我希望这是为我绽放，因为我希望他爱我。

目光交融，唇齿相依，这本就该连在一起。他柔软的唇中带着清晨的懒散，就连舌尖也慢慢悠悠地舔着画圈。舒展起身体，黏人地勾上我的后颈，像睡醒的猫。

我不假思索地陷进了这场格劳克斯的交易，它的荒唐、病态、扭曲，在这一刻通通都只用来助兴。

我狠狠地压了上去，林祎凯只是惺忪懒散地讨吻，而我却辗转了一夜爱欲，欺身舔咬着他的舌尖。深吻、再深吻，对着柔软的嘴唇讨教他的薄情，他越是招架不住，我越步步紧逼。

手从肩膀游离而下，钻进衣服里抚摸、揉捏，掌心掠夺温热的皮肉，却在我心里一路打火。

我跪在林祎凯双腿之间，利落地脱了t恤。他瘫软在我身下，伸着手指挡着半张脸，发根铺散，耳根发红。他踮着柔软的脚尖来蹭我的腰线，圆润的脚趾从前锯肌轻佻地勾到人鱼线，另一只脚则轻轻悄悄地踩上了腹肌。

早在亲吻时我就硬了。眼前脚踝上的淤青指痕在粉白的皮肉上显有凌虐的美感，我挑了挑眉，手指重叠上我的烙印，扯着腿环向一侧腰线。

“疼…”他用奶音哼哼唧唧地小声抱怨，且另外那只脚带着情色的意蕴，从腹肌一路下移，踩着我胯下鼓鼓囊囊的一包，泄愤似的用脚尖顶弄。

我松开了紧握脚踝的手，顺着纤长的小腿一路摸上，手指掐到膝弯，硬生生去够他的肩膀。摆出一个等着挨肏的姿势。我喘着粗气，手指抵着白嫩滚圆的大腿，陷入了一个肉感的弧度。我哄着让他抱紧自己的腿，实则贪心地揉上臀瓣，并且扒下裤子褪到他的腿弯，对着手下弹性的触感揉出红痕。

林祎凯耳根赤红，抱着自己的腿委委屈屈地哼唧，倒也不像拒人三分的小少爷。

我拉开了裤子，阴茎弹出，抵着大腿内侧的软肉磨蹭，弄得水淋淋一片。

手心能感受到身下人的紧张，我看到他紧咬唇，可怜兮兮地皱起眉毛，盯着我胀大的下体。

于是我掰开了他的唇，手指插进了湿润的口腔，恶狠狠地搅弄了一番。起初被插得说不出完整的词，只能惊慌地呜咽，随后又服了软，乖顺地伸着舌头承受着指腹的碾压。我的指尖抵着他喉口的软肉恶意抽插，越抽插，津液分泌得越多，黏黏糊糊地从舌尖淌下，他舔弄着我的手指关节，润得唇瓣殷红饱满。

我抽出了手指，带着透明的银丝挂在了他的嘴角。他还吐着舌头，大声地喘气。唾液滴落，再被我湿漉漉地抹走。

手指探到下面穴口时，我感受到了他的紧张。

我耐心地撸弄了几下他的前端，磨到一半放了手，拍着翘起的臀尖耐着心哄：“放松，放松。”

林祎凯吸了吸鼻子，眼中带着水光。

我把龟头抵在他的会阴，一下下蹭得他发软。手指则揉开了穴肉，对着羞耻的粉红花心探了进去。刚进一个指腹，我就按着大腿肉往下压，没入了整根手指。

林祎凯小腿肌肉绷紧，在空中胡乱蹬着脚，眼泪花花地叫出声。

那刹那我有点心虚了。

穴肉咬得紧，我尽量小心地抽了出来，自己紧张出一身薄汗。这人就像面团娃娃，一掐一个印子，一亲一个吻痕，就连扩张都委屈地掉金豆豆。

这得是个雏儿吧。

我上下两头起火，握过他腕，舔湿了他纤细的手指。

那是中间两指。

林祎凯抽抽噎噎的，眼睛长大，很无辜的样子。

我引着他的手到了穴口，摆明了只要他自己弄。

他紧抿着唇，一副羞愤欲死的样子，从耳朵红到了脖子根。自己好似不情不愿地去揉开自己的穴口。

那精致的指节一节一节被穴口吞入，带着淫靡的水渍。我目不转睛地看着他，直到插到指根，穴口顶到戒指。我伸手覆盖住了他的手背，带着他的手指去开拓他自己的肉穴。戒指一下下地蹭着穴口，粘上了粘稠的体液，亮晶晶地镀在钻石上发光。

他在战栗，也在哭泣。

我咬上了他的乳尖，嘬弄、舔舐，靠着心肺喉管，为他的呜咽动情。

“好啦…好啦…”他撒着娇，目的是求饶。

我让他抽出手指，指腹和甲面都湿漉漉的一片。

我抿着嘴，扶着阴茎，用龟头从会阴蹭到穴口，兴奋地发出我插入前的信号。

林祎凯眯着眼睛，轻轻咬着牙齿。

我用马眼揉了揉穴口，深深地凿进了头。紧接着，我不紧不慢地一点点插入，用龟头挤压开他体内湿热的肉道，等着一寸寸地被紧致的穴口吞下，直到吞到根部，直到穴口抵到囊袋。

从插入那一刹那起，他就在不挺颤抖，屁股哆嗦着，连穴肉也在收缩。

我在这又紧又热的穴眼里爽得发晕，迫不及待地开始抽插了起来，先是缓缓地插入再是缓缓地抽出，每一下抽插都带着淫荡的水渍。穴肉包裹着阴茎，就连跳动的青筋都能一下下蹭到敏感的内壁。

林祎凯双颊发烫，鼻间气息变乱，他红着脸，害羞乖顺地说着“喜欢…”

我咬着牙，按着哆嗦的林祎凯操得尽兴，只想把他肏开了，肏熟了，钉死在我胯下。

我速度越来越快，无意间顶到他的淫窍之后更是得了趣，碾着腺体用力肏干，听着他被我的动作弄得嗯嗯直叫。

他藕一般的小腿搭在我的肩上，用脚踝骚浪地蹭我的脖颈。但抬头看去，又是一脸羞意。

我暗骂了一句骚货，抬手就抽上了屁股，听得他娇软的尾音，又是用力一记。巴掌的红痕在雪白的臀瓣上分外显眼，肏一个来回打一个巴掌，臀肉在抖，穴肉也在颤，他前端吐着水的阴茎也湿答答地站了起来。他伸手想要抚慰，我按下了他的手，胯下磨着前列腺，打得越发狠。

林祎凯口齿不清地骂着脏话，带叫带喘，口水也从嘴角流出来，于是又带上了哭腔。

我禁锢着他的手腕，他扭着腰，一副被边缘后难耐的表情。

我越发狠心了，带着之前的账，靠着我的老二来一起欺负回去。

林祎凯脚背绷紧，脚趾蜷缩，在我肩上快要抽筋。我用力抽插个白来下，肏得穴口往下滴白沫，手上也不留情面地往他屁股上招呼，抽的臀浪阵阵，屁股被肏得抬起挣扎又脱力落下。

我感觉他快要高潮了，深顶了两下，松开了他的手腕。他急切地去抚慰前端，但还没触碰上时就吐了白液，滑腻地射了他一手，精液包裹住婚戒，再滴落。

我感受着穴肉里的高潮，一下一下的收紧简直要了我的命。我吻去林祎凯眼角的泪痕，在他的哭声中硬生生肏开了他高潮的甬道，顶着敏感的内壁抽插得发狠。

我浑身冒着热，两边掐着他的大腿往我胯下送，最后一记插入，我柱身撑着穴口，酣畅淋漓地射进了精液，深深地射进了他身体的内里。

救命，我还想灌他一肚子精。


	8. 姐夫⑧

一周前，我在英国的都市派对里狂欢，抬着瓶子喷洒满地啤酒，再是吹着口哨，一个人踢着石子儿回家。昨夜的我则躺在漆黑的房间，不断想念婚礼上灌下去的白酒，于是我把酸痛的双颚咬得更紧，去吞咽嘴里泛上的苦味。而如今我仿佛在自己强烈的渴望中酩酊大醉，不然怎会像现在这样，在柔软炽热的身体中，放肆地尽数阅览我的爱意。

我甚至掐揉着剥夺我睡梦的肉体，我甚至吻上了另一个人的婚戒，我甚至用粘着男人体液的唇去接吻，再把舌头滑入垂涎的嘴里，操控黏液，把自己的呼吸灌入另一个人的心肺。

“姐夫，姐夫，姐夫…”  
我高潮了几遍，我喊了几遍，我甚至觉得我在无时无刻高潮。我贴着林祎凯的耳朵，尊敬地喊着前辈，顶弄着让他回应，带着真切的恶意和不真切的狂喜。

他红着脸颊，仰着脖颈呜呜咽咽地回应。我咬上他露出的脆弱喉咙，下胯抵在通红一片的屁股里射精，带着白沫抽出再全部捅回去，一下下地肏得他黑眼仁上翻，浑身直抖，叫不出声只能伸着舌头流口水。

我记得我边肏边给他擦眼泪，他带着哭腔说“最多再来这一次”。但是我不记得这是第几回的话了。

不知道过了多久，他靥足地依偎在我怀里睡觉。外面阳光大好，曝光过度一样钻入我的眼睛，我闭上了眼，闻到石楠花和汗水的味道。紧接着通宵的困意席卷了我，我幸福地睡着了。

我是被打醒的。

一睁眼，我姐抡着她的爱马仕还往我脸上呼。

我下意识去摸旁边，却是一手空。

心一凉，我直往后面撤，幸好被子是给我盖上的让我不至于走光，这捉奸的场面也不至于这么难堪…

吞了口口水，知道自己九条命都不够赔的，而且还是百分百理亏。

我姐见我醒了，把包一扔，“他怎么真这么不中用呢？”

我顺着我姐的眼神看过去，我那刚跟我睡完觉的姐夫裹着浴袍，抱着手臂倚在门口围观我姐打我，还哼哼两声附和我姐。

“你倒是出了趟国长了胆子了，你还欺负上林祎凯了！”

阴阳怪气。

“本来还想跟我弟弟聚一个晚饭，想着自家亲人难舍难分。现在可好了，这个家我是一秒钟都呆不下去了！”

冷嘲热讽。

我心里一紧，想着我姐是气昏头了，话说得都稀奇古怪，刚想张口就看到我姐身后的大几个行李箱，急得简直要跳起来。

“姐，你别回娘家呀，这事我错了我真的错了！”

我姐颇感新鲜地挑了挑眉，“说来听听，你错哪了？”

我裹着被子，满脸通红：“我…我不该和姐夫不清不楚…”

“放你的狗屁，你错就错在被林祎凯那个一肚子坏水的狐狸精牵着鼻子走！”

“对！我错……啊…啊？”

林祎凯一脸无辜地别过了头，我总觉得他在憋笑。

我这个奸夫变成了场上唯一一个状况外的人，现在看起来我肯定特别傻。

我姐叹了口气，苦口婆心：“以后你可怎么办啊…咱家大业大，全栽你手上了…”

她再颇为嫌弃地瞅我一眼，闭上眼睛摇摇头，推着箱子走出去，林祎凯这人还帮她推箱子。

我顾不上衣服，裹着被子就从床上跳了下去，急忙去拦她。

我姐先诶一声拦住了我，“我要出国了，这我早就计划好了，你呢就搁这陪林祎凯过二人世界吧。”

她看着我哭丧着个脸，无奈又温柔地笑了笑，“真没事，我跟他没什么。”

最后我还是没留住我姐，但是她真的没有生气…或者说没有生大气。我想去送送她，她让我滚蛋。我让林祎凯送送我姐，他扶着腰摊在沙发上，吩咐我快点过去给她搬箱子。

送出了门发现外面原来已是黄昏，日光浓浓地沉淀变稠。我姐上车前抱了抱我，摸了摸我的头，像是在哄大型犬。

她又朝林祎凯那个方向挥了挥手，笑容灿烂。

那夜，我睡在婚房，抱着我名义上的姐夫。  
悲伤过后我在麻木下细细品出一丝欣喜，因为他只是我名义上的姐夫。

“你猜pine这趟出国能赚多少钱？”

“我的钱可全在她身上。”

“你姐可真是胆子大。”

林祎凯抱着我的手臂絮絮叨叨，皱着眉头，脚尖却悠哉悠哉地晃着，像只摇着尾巴的狐狸。

我没有仔细听他的絮叨，只是认认真真地盯着他的眼睛出神，像得了糖的小孩，流着口水也要藏一块在怀里。他牵过我的手指，我顺势与他十指紧扣，我摸过他的戒指，浅浅一笑。

也许凯撒同情我，抬起一半骰盅偷偷转动骰子，拿了一个最大点来哄我。

先前不知道苦艾酒也会回甘，也许我更应该感谢自己：我的骨骼牵动着肌肉，强硬地背叛了大脑，一路强行拖拽着我的痛苦，蒙着眼睛、艰难地向爱攀爬而上。我以为我会在最高的崖径上徒劳坠下，没想到我睁开害怕的眼睛后，发现自己竟然能漂浮起来拥抱月亮。

林祎凯勾起眼角，发出信号，我就像犯了瘾的暴食者奔赴而上，不由自主地冲破一切虚幻世俗来爱他。

太阳不曾如我有幸，繁星才得以填满月亮。

我伸手摸上脖颈间，细链子上挂着一枚婚戒，那是我和他的婚戒。

下章轮到咱姐夫了


	9. ⑨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结  
> 感谢所有的喜欢和支持❤️

我记得我小时候喜欢坐在家门口的台阶上，看着爷爷涨红着脸，一口一口抽着自制的老旱烟。

爷爷跟我说，有些东西，比方说钱，那可能只是来你这兜几圈，但我这烟，可陪了我大半辈子。

我不觉得这种呛人的烟味对身体能有什么好处，也不觉得爷爷这种身份的人适合去抽这种廉价的烟，但是我好奇又羡慕那种我理解不了的享受神态。

那年衰草连天，爷爷睡在了地下。

我还是和小时候一样，含着金钥匙出生，带着金铃铛长大，贵气得很。且对任何事物都没有过多热情，轻轻松松糊弄糊弄好像就成了这么回事。

真到某天我从专柜回来，我妈一改常态，在餐桌上看了我好久，扒拉几口饭，然后闷声说：“最近家里生意出了点问题，你爹今天住医院了…你要是有闲心就回公司看看你究竟能顶什么用。”

我不记得那顿饭是怎么吃的，只记得我后背发凉，冰凉的米饭哽在喉咙口，脑子里嗡声一片。

第二天我查了查银行卡的余额，拎着我的表去专柜门口晃了圈，犹豫着还是没进去。柜姐倒是远远看到了我，热情地推荐新品，我挤出一个笑容，说下次吧。

晚上我去了太子爷们的酒局，他们哄着我说，我们林家小少爷今儿怎么不高兴啊？这不刚过十八，今天哥哥请你喝酒，别皱着眉头，大不了下次你请回来，咱俩谁跟谁啊？

我灌了口酒，是苦的。

那夜我醉得要命，扒着他们硬生生抢了单。司机来接我回家，我躺在后座，缺氧一般大声喘气，眼泪一颗一颗滴了下来，带着咸味混着着酒精，像条离岸的鱼一样狼狈地扑腾。

朝阳的金色光晕穿透玻璃，那是纸醉金迷的味道。

回家后我看天花板都是晕的，跪在卫生间努力不让自己吐出来。唾液混合着酒精从我嘴角淌下，我像瘫痪的人一样倒下，脸贴着地板瓷砖，扒着淋浴花洒，艰难地撕扯掉自己的衣服。

我在床头瞪着眼睛坐到了下午，没有人叫我，我也不知道为什么家里空无一人。我洗完澡，喷上甜甜的香水，去赴今晚的酒局——昨夜他们没抢到的单。

自那以后，我拎着酒杯，出入起了宴会酒局娱乐场所，大家表面都热情地夸说林家小少爷爱交朋友也爱玩，半尊敬半讽刺，又带有些求而不得的嫉妒。但所谓的上流社会只有谁看不顺眼谁，没有谁会抛弃谁，他们乐衷于接纳富人，也乐衷于接纳俗人，就像一团纠缠不息的粘稠物一样不停翻涌前行，带着恶心又现实的巨大诱惑。

我用微笑包装起自己的不快，翘着腿，手指撑着下巴，从不多喝一口，也从不少喝一口，竖着耳朵从市场动向打听到人脉资源。

外人不知道林家曾有过苦难，只知道那不争气的败家子运气好，整天无所事事，家里资产却不断攀高。

又有一天，我可能是倒了大霉。我对那场骰子点数暗自大骂，憋着气再装腔作势抬高点数。

坐我旁边的那位富豪家的小姐眼咕噜转了转，沉吟片刻，顺下了我的点。我咬着酒杯口还没来得及偷笑，手臂就被旁边隐晦地撞了一下，骰盅一滑，骰子散落一地。

我和那位小姐一人被罚了一杯。

按我的脾气我得发火，但我深吸了一口气，笑盈盈地去问候这位酒场新手。

她叫pine，马家大小姐，新手上桌啥也不会，但就头硬还胆子大，自己灌两杯都得让对方灌一杯。

我吐了口气，觉得这位大小姐还是有必要认识的。想着借机攀谈攀谈，结果当晚就被这位烈性的女子吐了一身，我打车送她回去，还被司机罚了二百。

我送她到家，听到家里的骂声，已然觉得自己一身酒气不该进去，更不该听人家里训话。我给她发了安慰，自己吹着冷风脱掉了外套——那袖口上还有她在后座嗷啕大哭的眼泪鼻涕。

早上她给我发消息了，说没关系啦，她没被骂，因为她跟家里人说自己是和正经男朋友去喝酒聚会的。

我才惊觉这个种在温室里的大小姐满是一肚子坏水，人家看是玫瑰花瓣，我看是一枝条硬刺。

从那以后我出入酒局就带上了她，她挽着我的手臂，人们对她的不正经的碎嘴闲话也息了一半，只当是我们爱玩的一对酒场情侣。而我也算不上被强迫，毕竟马家家大业大，比林家更甚三分，某种程度倒是便宜了我少喝几杯酒。

pine顺着我的目光去瞟舞池里的男人，目不转睛地盯着摆动的腹肌：“就这？还没我弟帅呢。”

我倒是有点兴趣，戳戳她让她给我看图。

“你总归要嫁进我们家的嘛，我总比别的女人信得过吧。”

我对pine手机里的照片翻了个白眼，不知道马家怎么会养出这么一个接地气的傻小子。

“以后咱结婚了之后可以半夜出去蹦迪，雇十个帅哥站一排跳舞，谁也不会给我下晚上十点的门禁。”

我俩嘿嘿一笑，这倒是有点兴趣。

然而婚礼前天傍晚，我俩坐在顶楼天台，沉默看着晚霞，看着它高高兴兴地撒下遍地辉煌。我吸了口烟，吞进悲伤的肚子里，想起我的父母，想起我的爷爷，还有那所谓的家族颜面，整个人哭得直抖，烟味呛得我喘不过气，天空沉沉地压着我的肩膀，把我的生存空间挤到泯灭。pine托着脸，看着遥远的地平线。

我们像马上要接受测谎的人，只能努力地通过想象未来的宁静来让自己好受一点。

结婚那天，pine藏了双运动鞋在婚纱下面，转场完又努力地把自己塞到一看就不是给人穿的礼服里。

我坐在她旁边，瞟着外面那个刚从国外回来的“傻小子”。

“妈的，你怎么没跟我说你弟这么帅！我的菜诶！”

pine顾不上看我，给我扔了颗醒酒糖让我出去。

我嚼着甜甜的糖果，心脏狂跳，努力控制住我一直往角落乱晃的眼神。

这戏弄人的命运简直坏透了，我现在不得寸进尺我都对不起自己。

也许是酒精上头，我头脑直发热。我故作镇定地去找那位马少爷攀谈，装作亲昵地喊他“阿耀”。本是藏掖锋芒的故意示弱，但一声叫出来时我却自己红了脸，感受到一丝从未有的腼腆和羞意。

我看他紧张地绷住了脸，故意去拍他的肩，装作长辈的样子去哄这位年轻人。

我得逞了，憋住了三分得意，所以现在我笑得肯定很温柔和善。

晚上我把摊子丢给了闲得没事的pine，偷偷溜去敲他的房门。

“我弟刚回国，怎么就倒了霉直接被你看上了呢？”

我故作严肃，把剩下的酒从嘴边淋到领口，一副迷糊大意的样子。

“我不知道，我喝醉了。”

我坐在马群耀的床上，而他不动声色锁了门。

他又坐了回来，眼神还再一直往我衣服领口里瞟。我抿着嘴唇，佯装醉态，往他床上躺去。

这个愣头青扭头盯着广告出神，努力藏掖着紧张，就好像未经人事的大学生第一次带女朋友开房一样，又青涩又好笑。

那夜我用烟尾引诱和他接吻，说白了只是尝试着挑逗。但我突然心血来潮，瘫软在床上示弱，再用脚去踢他——毕竟他看了这么久。

但我没想到这个年轻人胆子比我还大，一逗就受不住自己的兴奋，用带着烟味的嘴唇覆盖上了我的唇，掐着我的下巴，不带喘气地口齿交缠。这是从未有过的莽撞接吻，荷尔蒙单刀直入，我简直被亲得发晕，真切地瘫软在床上颤抖。

理智告诉我不能被他牵着走，于是我控制住自己的欲望，不留情面地给他浇了一盆冷水。

换句话说是看情况及时求饶。

但是我没想到他还能对着我打手枪。

我闭着眼睛，眼前雾蒙蒙一片，但是浓烈的石楠花的香气从鼻尖涌上，压抑着的喘气声也混杂在我舒缓的呼吸中作乱。

终于等到他睡着了，我才缓缓睁开眼睛，面前的人没有了白日里的锐气，乖顺得很。我从他高挺的鼻梁看到饱满的嘴唇，再抱过他的手臂，像尝到甜头的人一样喜滋滋地偷着笑。

一夜春梦。

早晨安静得很，我敲了敲麻痹的大脑，只觉得警铃大作，不能再深陷这种荷尔蒙陷阱了。我悄悄起了床，坐在门口冷静地抽了根烟——实际上我并没有烟瘾，只是被昨晚的莽撞和爱欲撩拨了心弦。

我洗了澡，洗去烟味和另外一个年轻男人的味道，再清清爽爽地品尝草莓面包的甜香，毕竟早晨就该纯情美好，谁都吃这套。

pine见我一脸得意地坐下，翻了一个白眼。

“真甜。”我挑了挑眉，“你猜怎么着？”

“你行，毕竟谁结婚第一天能睡上大舅子？”

“不错，快了。”我嘻嘻一笑。

浅谈几句，马群耀一脸麻木地从楼上走下来，像只耷拉着尾巴的大型犬，委屈得很。

手段不过一推一拉，推过了，我现在决定去逗逗他。

他听后脸颊涨红，圆圆的眼睛不敢置信地睁大，连忙扭过头，简直快要把头低到盘子里去了，还直勾勾地盯着煎蛋，一下下地用叉子戳破。

不出意外接下来他要瞟我了。

我转移眼神，认真地品尝甜甜的面包片，眼尾扬起，带着点成年人的得意。

那么现在我得和他对视。

他愣住了，然后带着被调戏的恼怒，灌下我的咖啡，逃一般上了楼。

我捂着嘴尽量不朝着pine笑出声，因为她脸色发黑，就像自家人打了败仗一样。

pine让我做点正经事，于是我俩就跟周扒皮一样结婚第一天就急匆匆地上外面催债了，带着林家和马家合璧的隐性要挟。

pine搞到了钱，高兴地撺掇我去蹦迪，我拒绝了说我要回家撸狗。差点没给她气死。

晚上我坏心思地去逗马群耀，倒是被他戏弄了一番，我惊讶于他对我的爱意，还有令人面红耳赤的爱欲。

我手指颤抖，连忙给pine发消息让她立刻上去，等到她摘了黄瓜片走人后，我再狼狈地逃上了楼。拖鞋内里滑腻得很，我差点摔在楼梯上。暗骂一声，双腿夹住硬起的下体，直冲进卫生间。

我是有些恼的，自尊受挫那种。我跟pine告状说你弟弟在外面肯定没学好，色情得要死还不知廉耻。

但事实上是我脸红的要死，pine半个字都不信我的鬼话，只觉得自家唯一一颗大白菜被我拱了，这下马家剩下的唯一继承人都被我吃的死死的了，大半个家业就被我这个不知道哪来的狐狸精给套走了——甚至结婚前还在不情不愿地卖惨。

我捂住通红的脸，埋在被单里撒娇（虽然被罚去打地铺），“你弟真野呀。”

结果马群耀这个狗崽子第二天更野。

我本来困得不行，没想到他摸上了我的床。我感觉到一寸温热烙上我的手臂，立刻假装熟睡，只觉得吻上时我的心像被轻轻柔柔地瘙痒了一下，甜蜜害羞地蜷缩起来。

这是一种奇妙的感觉，即使我心态成熟，懂得拒绝和反讽，能克服自己的欲望，却依然动弹不得。

清晨的阳光弄醒了我，而我在和他热烈地做爱。

最后他倒是睡得香，我一身汗液和体液，颤颤巍巍从床上爬了下来，精液从穴口滴落，顺着大腿一路滑到了脚踝，只能扶着门框艰难移到厕所。我看到镜子里抽抽噎噎的自己，已然是不敢再看，因为再往眼睛里深究就能发现藏着的靥足和甜蜜，这过分羞人了。

清洗完后我抱着小板凳坐在家门口等着pine回来，一坐更疼了，我又站起来贴着墙，带着刚才的哭腔调调，委屈地哭诉：“我的亲姐呀，你什么时候回来啊～”

即使我一脸贱兮兮的，pine也没舍得打我，毕竟我还带着伤。她把气撒到了马群耀身上，我倒是乐意看。

那天黄昏，我目送pine走了，她坐在汽车后座打电话，像个果敢的职场女性。  
我又想起那天她在后座哭得要命。

“为什么女生不能应酬不能半夜回家？为什么我就非得嫁人才算安定？为什么我弟弟可以远渡重洋求学，却跟我说我不能在国外照顾自己，不能学坏？”

她已经退了一万步，现在正是她高飞的时候。

我把投资提给了她的海外公司，那是她咬着牙自立门户的打拼。

离开之后她给我发了一条短信。

【“本来还挺担心我弟能不能管好家族产业，现在我就不担心了。】

我轻轻柔柔地笑了笑，拉过身边爱人的肩膀，给他带上了项链。

大门紧闭，围墙外的车声渐渐远去。他让被子自然地坠落，胸膛对着胸膛，手转过去揉我的发，赤裸地拥抱我。

我抵在他肩头微笑。

命运给我拨开了漆黑一片的未来，我现在只觉得自己幸运无比。因为我知道即使那天我往马群耀的酒里掺水，他也会给我同等的渴望，并且认真清醒地向我求爱。他爱我，并不需要我去推拉讨好，他只是单纯又热烈地想要吻我，而我则自愿被他套牢。

于是我在我们家门口，在阳光下，主动去吻他。


End file.
